Sleeping Maxie
by angelofdarkness78
Summary: Part one in the Fairy Tales Series. This is Sleeping Beauty... Dark Angel style. Please RR.
1. Prince Zack

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm broke so don't sue me because I have absolutely nothing to give.

A/N: I hope you like this. This is for both MZ and MA shippers. I will do the same story twice except one with Zack and the other with Alec. Sorry guys, I don't like Logan. The stories will be almost the same, but not quite. This is just some fun. Plz check out my other stories, and if you are already reading them, I promise I'll update soon. I'm just really busy with homework, projects and tests, but I wanted to get something out there.

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess who had the face of an angel. She wasn't your average princess. She loved riding her motorcycle more than horses and had quite a filthy tongue on her compared to what she should have had. She had no parents, so her uncle Herbal ruled the whole land of Jamponyville. Her uncle Herbal was cool; he didn't mind that she was not princess-like so long as she listened to his ramblings of The Most High.

The princess's 16 birthday loomed near so everyone was very anxious. Princess Maxie wondered why but shrugged it off thinking that maybe everyone had just been really stressed lately. What she didn't know was that she had a curse upon her. When Princess Maxie was only a baby, for her first birthday the 12 fairies came to give her a gift. Their gifts were splendid: beauty, grace, independence and more. But one evil fairy was not invited, and when she found out about it, she was furious. The evil fairy, Renfro, came in and crashed the party, placing a curse upon poor Princess Maxie. On the Princess's 16th birthday, she would prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die. With a cackle, she disappeared into a cloud of dust. The last fairy, Originalness, hadn't yet placed her gift on the child, so she counter-cursed it. Instead of dying, the princess would fall into a deep sleep until true love's kiss awakened her. Even so, all the habitants of Jamponyville feared for their princess, so when she was still only a baby, all the spinning wheels were burned.

Princess Maxie got on her motorcycle and drove to the local pub, Crash, to meet her friends, General Sketchy and Lord Skye. But on her way there, she saw a flashing light somewhere off in the woods. Unable to ignore her curiosity, the princess got off her bike and followed the light into the woods. There she saw an old lady spinning gold yarn in the middle of a little clearing. Unbeknownst to her, it was the evil fairy Renfro in disguise.

'What the hell is an old lady doing weaving in the middle of the woods?' the princess thought incredulously. But seeing the yarn her rational thoughts went out the window. 'Hmm, gold. I could fence that for a lot. I mean, even though I am the richest person in our fair land, it can't hurt to have more, right?'

She approached the woman. "That looks nice," she said.

The woman beckoned to her, telling her to come closer. "Would you like to feel?" she asked.

Unfortunately Princess Maxie missed the evil glint in the woman's eyes. She reached towards the yarn but cried out when she pricked her finger on the needle. A drop of blood trickled down the side of her finger, and all of a sudden she felt lightheaded. She yawned.

'I'm so tired,' she thought before she passed out and went into a deep sleep.

Fairy Renfro got rid of her disguise and was furious that the princess wasn't dead, but she quickly got over it and with her magic, transported the princess to the highest tower of the castle.

Fairy Originalness was sitting playing poker with the other fairies when she felt something was amiss. She went to search for the princess, and finally found her in the highest tower of the castle.

"Dang," the fairy gasped. "Damn boo; you look like you in a coma."

Finally reaching a decision, Fairy Originalness flew over the kingdom, putting people to sleep. She sent out word to other kingdoms that the princess needed to find her true love, and that all the princes who dare try their luck should come.

Hearing of this, evil Fairy Renfro created hordes of thorns to block the castle's gate from the castle itself. She couldn't risk anyone awakening the princess.

Many princes came to try their luck, but none succeeded in getting past the trials that the evil fairy had set. Prince Logan pricked his butt on a thorn and went running to his mother, bawling his head off.

Finally, after a hundred years, one prince finally made it past the thorns. The evil fairy was furious and turned herself into a dragon, then teleported herself right in front of him. Prince Zack was very smart. He knew that humans in animal forms could sometimes not control their animal urges in that state. So he took out some meat and to Renfro's horror, the animal in her made her stop to eat it. While she was doing that, Prince Zack resourcefully and quickly made a cage, and then trapped her. With that, he ran to the princess's bed.

'She's beautiful,' Prince Zack thought. He kneeled at her bedside and took one of her limp hands in one of his strong ones. He touched her face then leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. At first, he got no reaction but soon the princess started coming to and kissing him back. Their kiss grew passionate and finally it ended, her finally awake. Prince Zack pulled back to look into the eyes of his princess. She smiled at him, and soon after Fairy Originalness had awakened everyone, they got married.

Fairy Renfro was changed back to her normal self and stripped of her powers, then sent to live with Normal, a batty peasant who finally drove her to commit suicide after his songs full of bips pushed her to the edge.

And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

A/N: So, how did you guys like this? I'm thinking about doing a whole series with different fairy tales. This is part 1 in the fairy tales series. Should I continue? Let me know what you think. I hope you guys liked this! Review plz! 


	2. Prince Alec

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm broke so don't sue me because I have absolutely nothing to give.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this. This is for both MZ and MA shippers. I will do the same story twice except one with Zack and the other with Alec. Sorry guys, I don't like Logan. The stories will be almost the same, but not quite. This is just some fun. Plz check out my other stories, and if you are already reading them, I promise I'll update soon. I'm just really busy with homework, projects and tests, but I wanted to get something out there.

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess who had the face of an angel. She wasn't your average princess. She loved riding her motorcycle more than horses and had quite a filthy tongue on her compared to what she should have had. She had no parents, so her uncle Herbal ruled the whole land of Jamponyville. Her uncle Herbal was cool; he didn't mind that she was not princess-like so long as she listened to his ramblings of The Most High.

The princess's 16 birthday loomed near so everyone was very anxious. Princess Maxie wondered why but shrugged it off thinking that maybe everyone had just been really stressed lately. What she didn't know was that she had a curse upon her. When Princess Maxie was only a baby, for her first birthday the 12 fairies came to give her a gift. Their gifts were splendid: beauty, grace, independence and more. But one evil fairy was not invited, and when she found out about it, she was furious. The evil fairy, Renfro, came in and crashed the party, placing a curse upon poor Princess Maxie. On the Princess's 16th birthday, she would prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die. With a cackle, she disappeared into a cloud of dust. The last fairy, Originalness, hadn't yet placed her gift on the child, so she counter-cursed it. Instead of dying, the princess would fall into a deep sleep until true love's kiss awakened her. Even so, all the habitants of Jamponyville feared for their princess, so when she was still only a baby, all the spinning wheels were burned.

Princess Maxie got on her motorcycle and drove to the local pub, Crash, to meet her friends, General Sketchy and Lord Skye. But on her way there, she saw a flashing light somewhere off in the woods. Unable to ignore her curiosity, the princess got off her bike and followed the light into the woods. There she saw an old lady spinning gold yarn in the middle of a little clearing. Unbeknownst to her, it was the evil fairy Renfro in disguise.

'What the hell is an old lady doing weaving in the middle of the woods?' the princess thought incredulously. But seeing the yarn her rational thoughts went out the window. 'Hmm, gold. I could fence that for a lot. I mean, even though I am the richest person in our fair land, it can't hurt to have more, right?'

She approached the woman. "That looks nice," she said.

The woman beckoned to her, telling her to come closer. "Would you like to feel?" she asked.

Unfortunately Princess Maxie missed the evil glint in the woman's eyes. She reached towards the yarn but cried out when she pricked her finger on the needle. A drop of blood trickled down the side of her finger, and all of a sudden she felt lightheaded. She yawned.

'I'm so tired,' she thought before she passed out and went into a deep sleep.

Fairy Renfro got rid of her disguise and was furious that the princess wasn't dead, but she quickly got over it and with her magic, transported the princess to the highest tower of the castle.

Fairy Originalness was sitting playing poker with the other fairies when she felt something was amiss. She went to search for the princess, and finally found her in the highest tower of the castle.

"Dang," the fairy gasped. "Damn boo; you look like you in a coma."

Finally reaching a decision, Fairy Originalness flew over the kingdom, putting people to sleep. She sent out word to other kingdoms that the princess needed to find her true love, and that all the princes who dare try their luck should come.

Hearing of this, evil Fairy Renfro created hordes of thorns to block the castle's gate from the castle itself. She couldn't risk anyone awakening the princess.

Many princes came to try their luck, but none succeeded in getting past the trials that the evil fairy had set. Prince Logan pricked his butt on a thorn and went running to his mother, bawling his head off.

Finally, after a hundred years, one prince finally made it past the thorns. The evil fairy was furious and turned herself into a dragon, then teleported herself right in front of him. Prince Alec was a very good charmer. He flirted with Renfro until she started to flirt back and let her guard down. He leaned forward, pretending to kiss her on her dragony lips, but at the last second when her eyes were closed, he tied her up with steel chains. With that, he ran to the princess's bed.

'Whoa, she's hot. I mean, way hotter than that blonde princess I dated last year,' Prince Alec thought. He kneeled at her bedside and took one of her limp hands in one of his strong ones. He touched her face then leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. At first, he got no reaction but soon the princess started coming to and kissing him back. Their kiss grew passionate and finally it ended, her finally awake. Prince Alec pulled back to look into the eyes of his princess. She smiled at him but she frowned when she felt someone squeeze her butt. After a slap upside the head and after Fairy Originalness had awakened everyone, they got married.

Fairy Renfro was changed back to her normal self and stripped of her powers, then sent to live with Normal, a batty peasant who finally drove her to commit suicide after his songs full of bips pushed her to the edge.

And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

A/N: So, how did you guys like this? I'm thinking about doing a whole series with different fairy tales. This is part 1 in the fairy tales series. Should I continue? Let me know what you think. I hope you guys liked this! Review plz! 


End file.
